Cigarette Kisses
by Behind The Hood
Summary: Shizuo is gone for a while and Izaya misses him so much that he returns to an old habit of his, a dirty little secret, just to feel like Shizuo is close again. I really suck at summaries, sorry. Fluffy!


It's been years since I last had a smoke. I've bought a few boxes, planning on having one single day of chain smoking.

_I exhale and watch as the smoke swirls through the cold air and dissipates to nothingness. I inhale and hold in the nicotine, loving the effect it has on my nerves, then exhale again, repeating the process over and over until the cigarette has burnt to the filter and is no longer any good to me. I drop the butt to the floor and step on it. I hop over the protective railing of the roof and take a seat on the edge, looking out at the view the rooftop gives me, enjoying the sunset and the sound the city gives me as its people rush from one place to the next._

_As I'm lighting up my next cigarette, the door to the rooftop opens but I don't even spare a glance, rather focusing on the smoke in the air._

"_Hey kid, you shouldn't be up here," A man tells me, his voice rough from years of smoking._

"_Yeah, yeah, and I shouldn't be sitting on the edge of Sunshine 60 and I shouldn't be out this late and I shouldn't be smoking, blah, blah, blah," I say in a bored tone, inhaling then exhaling. Another man, obviously with the man who first spoke, starts to chuckle, his voice much lighter than the other's more stoic tone._

"_This brat's got sass, I like him." He chuckles again before taking on a more serious tone, "Though, you really shouldn't be here, things could get ugly and we wouldn't want an innocent kid getting hurt."_

_I roll my eyes and get up, standing on the edge and looking down. Everyone looks like ants from up here, I wonder if they can see me standing up here. If they can, do they think I'll jump? Could they hear me if I screamed to them? I chuckle, probably not._

_I exhale and drop the butt of the cigarette to the rooftop, stepping on it and turning to face the men on the roof._

_There are more than just two of them, it's more like fifteen._

"_Brat, how old are you?" The man with the red hair asks me, holding a nice looking cane over his shoulder._

"_Not supposed to talk to strangers." I hop over the railing and head straight for the men, stopping in front of them. I place my hands in my pockets and smirk condescendingly up at them. The one with the dark hair, the stoic looking one, inspects me head to toe before speaking._

"_You can't be out of high school yet. Your parents know you're here?" he asks me._

"_Well my good sir, no information is free, so, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." I make to move around them when the door opens again and more men walk onto the roof. The man with the dark hair swears and turns to me, looking doubtful._

"_You wouldn't happen to know Russian would you?" he asks me. I smile innocently and hold my hand out, showing him exactly what I want if he wants to know. He rolls his eyes and hands me ten thousand yen. I smile and pocket the money._

"_Well, isn't it your lucky day? I happen to be fluent in Russian."_

"_Good, our translator is late, so we need you to translate for us."_

"_That'll cost you extra~" I hold my hand out again and the red haired man chuckles. The stoic man hands me an extra fifty thousand yen and we shake hands. I pull out my box of cigarettes as we face the men and light up as the man across from me starts to speak._

_After the exchange is over and the trade is made without fail, the stoic man I now know as Shiki places an arm around my shoulder and he and the man with red hair, now known as Akabayashi, walk me out of Sunshine 60, telling me they would like to talk to me about business._

_As we exit, 'talking business' as we do, I narrowly avoid being decapitated by a flying stop sign._

"_Shit, gotta go, you have my number, call me and we'll talk more." And then I run, laughing as I hear my name come from the monster's lips._

"_IZAAAAAYAAAAA-KUUUUUN!"_

I puff out rings of smoke, though they aren't too good anymore. I shrug, I won't need to know how to do it, this is a onetime thing and then I'm done.

_I inhale the nicotine, calming my nerves and exhale a few rings of smoke, giggling after the smoke vanishes._

"_You shouldn't smoke, you're underage," Akabayashi scolds me, plucking the cigarette from between my fingers and putting it out in the ashtray. I pout and Shiki chuckles while lighting his own cigarette._

"_I understand that you disapprove of underage anything and drugs but if I want to smoke, I have every right to," I say but I don't attempt to light up again, knowing Akabayashi, he'll just put it out again._

"_Orihara-san, we picked you up because we have business to discuss, not so Akabayashi could lecture you about smoking."_

_I nod and we get down to business._

_The moment I step out of the car, I light up and walk into my house, Shiki having been nice enough to take me home. Inhale. Exhale._

I've already gone through two boxes and I keep going. I don't want to stop. My apartment stopped smelling like Shizu-chan and his nasty cigarettes are the only thing giving me comfort right now.

"_I don't know when I'll be back, but I shouldn't be gone too long," Shizu-chan tells me, holding me close. He's going with Tom and Vorona to some other city for a while._

"_I know, stupid protozoan, you told me three times already," I complain, though I hold onto him tighter, knowing it'll be a while before I can have him this close again. Shizu-chan chuckles and kisses the top of my head and holds me in his arms._

_We both know it won't be too long, but we also haven't spent a lot of time away from each other since we first met in high school. Even though back then we were always at each other's throat, we still saw each other quite often, now that we're living together, we always see each other, so this is actually a big change for us._

_A knock at the door and Tom calling out to us saying Shizu-chan needs to go tells us we should pull apart so he can leave. Vorona kicking at the door and demanding Shizu-chan to get out there so they can go tells us we haven't moved yet. Vorona kicking the door in and Tom and her barging in on our private moment tells us our time is up and he really does have to leave._

_Shizu-chan kisses my head one more time and attempts to pull away but I can't bring myself to let go. I know that I always say to escape the mundane we must constantly be evolving, but I've come to love the domestic bliss Shizu-chan and I have. I don't want to give it up, not even for a little while._

"_Flea, I havta go," Shizu-chan tells me, snaking his arms around my waist._

"_I know that you brute!" My yell is muffled into his chest and he chuckles and kisses my head one more time before prying my arms off of him with little effort. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me. "I love you flea."_

"_I love you protozoan." He smiles against my lips then pulls away, picks up his bags from the couch and walks into the hallway where Tom and Vorona decided to wait after walking in on our intimate moment._

_I sigh and call to get the door fixed._

"Dammit protozoan! Why did you have to be gone so long? You're just making me miss you more…" I sigh and take an extra long drag of the cigarette, dropping yet another filter into the already over flowing ashtray.

I'm lighting up another cigarette when familiar arms snake around my waist and a kiss is placed on my neck.

"I thought you hated cigarettes and here you are, chain smoking. What changed in the month I was gone?" Shizu-chan asks as he takes the cigarette from between my lips and puts it to his own.

I stare out the window a while, just enjoying Shizu-chan's company after not having it for so long. Shizu-chan pauses but doesn't comment about the table and ashtray littered with cigarette butts, merely lighting another and looking out the window with me, holding me to his chest.

"I used to smoke," I start. I don't know why I feel the need to explain myself, but I do so anyway. "I used to smoke _a lot_. I started shortly before high school and stopped around the time I turned twenty. Running from you was getting difficult and I decided I needed to stop, so I quit cold turkey and it was absolute hell. Withdrawal is a bitch. I know it's been around ten years since I stopped, but when you left me…I didn't know when you'd be back and…I missed you so much and…and…" My eyes tears up and a lump forms in my throat.

I turn in his grasp and cling to my Shizu-chan as if my life depended on it. He holds me back just as close and kisses my head.

"I missed you too," Shizu-chan tells me. I feel his muscles stretch as he leans forward to put out his cigarette then hugs me with both arms, resting his head on top of mine.

We stay this way for a minute, just holding each other, taking in the other's scent, then I feel Shizu-chan reach forward away to grab another cigarette. "Izaya."

I look up at him when he says my name and he places a cigarette between my lips then lights his. He leans down to me and places the burning end of his cigarette to mine, lighting it. I breathe in the nicotine then playfully exhale crappy smoke rings in his face, grinning up at him.

"A cigarette kiss Shizu-chan? How cheesy~" He blows his smoke in my face as revenge, not that I mind, then smiles down at me.

"Only for you."

We stay this way; sharing cigarette kisses until all of the cigarettes are gone, watching the sunset.

_A/N Like Izaya said, cheesy ending, but still so cute! Review~ :D_

_~ Cerise_


End file.
